


Internship

by Phantomdotexe



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, chairtie, damselindistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomdotexe/pseuds/Phantomdotexe
Summary: Phantom and Rebecca meeting. Micro-fiction. Kissing. Illustrated.
Kudos: 1





	Internship

**Author's Note:**

> Phantom and Rebecca meeting. Micro-fiction. Kissing.

_**Rebecca Strong** _ _wasn't interested in the party, but she was interested in the partygoers._

_Awareness of her own needs and desires had grown during her internship. She was making connections like a spider wove a web. Rebecca predicted that she'd be partner at a firm by the end of next year. The ambition suited her well._

_It wasn't only the ambition to climb the ranks that had dawned on her. Rebecca had experienced an awakening of urges most taboo. Rooms filled with equipment and toys; cells in which squirming "objects" begged for mercy. Simple dollies, caught and captured and teased and bent to her will, festooning her home like so many_ objets d'art _._

_Her needs had developed, but her skills were somewhat lacking._

_There was a woman at the event. She had pale skin and green eyes; an exotic appearance and an unusually piercing gaze. She was drinking a bit too much, chatting a bit too little, and had the habit of wandering across the mansion's grounds into unusual places._

_It wasn't difficult to corner her on a secluded balcony on a floor of the hotel that_ neither _of them were supposed to be on. The sensation of rope in her fingers, a roll of tape around her wrist, and the image of the fun she'd have before the night was over... Rebecca could already taste it. When the woman in white had her back turned for a cigarette, she pounfced._

_...unfortunately, Rebecca had her own misfortune. She had chosen **Phantom** as the target of her desire._

_"_ If you're going to twist the tiger's tail..." 

_Rebecca's heart sank. Was the chloroform not working?_

_Phantom took a certain amount of pity on the young student. Pity in that she didn't report her to the hosts. Not nearly enough pity to tell her how to succeed next time - nor pity enough to let her go free._

_After all, Phantom had spent the evening with a similar mindset - noticing the way that young Rebecca had carefully been looking for isolated spots and reclusive escape routes._

_A few minutes and some struggling later, Rebecca was secured and Phantom was eager to play with her new toy. She started with a passionate, forceful kiss on the lips. Rebecca would have fallen out of her chair she wasn't already stringently bound to it._

_===_

__

Art by **Zarsh / Mugen-Nawashi**

Character **Rebecca Strong** belongs to Valdera


End file.
